


Sweet Green Tea

by illumisapplebunnies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Gay Panic, Illumi not knowing what emotions are, Kurapika - Freeform, Leorio - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teacher/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumisapplebunnies/pseuds/illumisapplebunnies
Summary: It's hard to summarize it since I'm not sure what I want to do with the story.Illumi is starting off as a new teacher at Emperor boarding school where he meets Hisoka, who won't stop bothering him. Illumi is confused why he enjoys his time with Hisoka since he is usually ignoring everyone. Hisoka tries to get closer to Illumi but it causes chaos.This is my first fic and I don't really know what I'm doing so I would appreciate feedback!!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Sweet Green Tea

“What math class did you get?”

“Mmm, it says Mr. Kurta on my schedule,” replied Gon, shifting in the smooth pleather car seat.

“Really?? Milluki said he’s pretty good. I got Morrow, no clue who he is,” Killua said.

Illumi, in the driver’s seat of the Zoldyck car looked back at the two high schoolers, “Hey, we’re almost there, get your backpacks ready.”

It was Gon and Killua’s first day at Emperor Boarding School and Illumi’s first day as a teacher. The two held onto their backpacks as Illumi parked the expensive car into the only open teacher’s parking spots.

As everyone got out of the car Gon turned to Illumi, “Why the blank look? Aren’t you excited to finally teach?!”

The stoic man gave a small smile and slowly swung his fancy briefcase in response. In reality he was filled with anxiety, making him nauseous. He had just graduated and this was his first time teaching. He wasn’t sure what to expect.

_HONK HONK_

The group jumped and turned their attention to the red Honda Civic honking at them. The window rolled down and a pink-haired man peeked out.

“What the fuck man?? You do know that’s my parking spot?? Who even are you?,” he angrily shouted.

Illumi blinked in embarrassment but didn’t say anything, blankly looking at the man.

Hisoka scoffed as his gaze turned to the two boys beside Illumi, “I’ll let you go this ONE time, but don’t make the mistake again.” He muttered something to himself as he started backing up to look for a new spot.

Killua looked up at Illumi’s vacant eyes, “What a great start to the day.”

The group turned their attention to the school. Gon grabbed Killua's hand and they dashed towards the school’s front gate, leaving Illumi behind. He sighed and followed them, hoping he hadn’t gotten on the man’s bad side.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school had 4 main buildings, a cafe, two dorms, (one for the teachers and another for the students) and the main building. Most of the students and teachers lived in the dorms, like Gon.

Illumi noticed students over at the large field and courts beside the school. Illumi lost sight of Killua as he headed to the open courts with Gon. He turned toward the school’s front door and pushed the large doors open. He took the stairs to the teacher’s lounge on the second floor, the taps of his elegant shoes silenced by the rough carpet.

The lounge was too bright and full of chattering staff. The room was unpolished, but lively. A blond man sat with a lanky man sporting glasses on a worn down sofa, laughing away. He scanned the room looking for an open table.

He eyed the only free table in the back of the room. He swiftly headed to the table when he accidentally bumped a short, blonde haired… girl? She looked delicate, like a china doll, and way too short to be a staff member.

He towered over her as he peered down, “My apologies. I thought this room was only for staff?”

The short woman frowned, “I am a staff member!! And who are you? Are you new?”

Illumi tilted his head, confused how a little girl worked here.

“Don’t let looks fool you, I’m actually much older than you expect.”

“Oh, so you must be a teacher here?”

“That’s right, I’m Bisky. Or as the students call me, Ms. Krueger,” she stuck her hand out for him.

Illumi nodded, taking her hand, “Pleasure to meet you.”

The meeting was kept short and they soon said their goodbyes. Bisky left the room as Illumi continued to his lonely table. He placed his briefcase down and opened his phone. The wallpaper of a smiling Killua and Alluka brightened his eyes. It was 8:27 a.m, nearly time for class.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The overly loud room quieted down at the sound of someone’s hard sole shoes hitting the hardwood floor.

_Tap. Tap._

The door slammed open. The pink man Illumi had seen this morning stormed in. All eyes turned on the pompous teacher.

“Hey Hisoka!” the lanky man said.

Hisoka huffed, “Some idiot took my parking space this morning and nearly made me late!!” He straightened his hair with his hands, trying to calm himself down.  
Everyone looked around the room searching for the culprit. Illumi froze and slowly slid in his seat trying to hide himself, hoping Hisoka wouldn’t take notice.

“Oh, Hisoka. Please calm down, it must’ve been a mistake,” reasoned the blond man.

Hisoka calmed down a little, “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. I’ve never seen them around, they couldn’t have known. He was really sexy if I say so myself so how could I not forgive him~” Hisoka smirked at the thought. Both of the tall men laughed, Kurapika unamused.

“Hisoka! Leorio! Don’t say such things!” the blond scowled as if they were children.

Hisoka smiled and surveyed the teacher’s room, noticing a pair of black, round eyes looking right at him. His cheeks flushed, knowing the raven haired man had overheard him.

Kurapika saw him grow crimson red and followed his gaze in curiosity. His eyes meet Illumi.

“Oh, is that the person who took your spot?” He came to the realization.

Hisoka nodded.

Leorio looked over, “Huh, who’s that? Hey you, new person! Come over here.”

Kurapika scowled, causing Hisoka to chuckle.  
Illumi blinked. Hisoka’s earlier comment had stirred something up in him. He wasn’t sure what to say or do. But the group expected him to walk over so he obliged.

“Hey, I didn’t know it was your parking spot. Sorry for causing you trouble.” Illumi started, playing with his briefcase’s handle.  
“You’ll have to make it up to me some time,” teased Hisoka, looking him up and down.

“Hisoka that’s enough,” Kurapika turned to Illumi, “I apologize for all the trouble he caused you on my part. I’m Kurapika Kurta, and you are?”

“Ah, I’m Illumi Zoldyck,” he said with a little wave.

“Nice to meet you Illumi, I’m Leorio. I hope we can get to know each other better,” Leorio piped in.

Illumi simply nodded as Leorio continued, “You must be the new chemistry teacher. The last one got laid off after she accidentally burned a student’s hair.”

“Oh gosh I remember, it was terrible.” Kurapika looked at him in agreement, “Anyway, I hope we can talk more some time, class is about to start. I got a math class to teach.”

Leorio and Kurapika excused themselves, leaving Illumi and Hisoka behind. Illumi watched the staff leave the room one by one, until they were all gone. Illumi didn’t know what to say. Now he was really only alone with Hisoka.

“Hey I have to-.”

Hisoka cut him short, “Didn’t mean for you to see my outburst but… I did mean what I said, if you know what I mean.” Hisoka gave him a small smile.

“What the hell are you talking about? I don’t have time for this,” annoyed, Illumi brushed by him and headed to his classroom, leaving Hisoka alone.

Illumi made a bitter face, he disliked people like Hisoka. Loud. Annoying. And just so… extra. Illumi shook the feeling off as he arrived at his classroom, his students waiting by the front door.

He greeted them and unlocked his classroom’s door, allowing the students in. He wanted to give the students some leeway so he let them choose their seat. He noticed Gon in the group of high schoolers. Illumi introduced himself and went over the syllabus and his expectations with his new students.

The class started growing tired, despite it being 1st period, expected of the first day. “Alright everyone class is almost over so we’ll be sharing one fact about ourselves to get to know each other more,” explained Illumi, “Please stand when it’s your turn, I’ll start.”

The class quieted down, everyone thinking about their fact. “Hm, let’s see. I’ve been growing out my hair for years now,” shared Illumi.

“Woah really?”  
“How come?”

“I guess I just prefer my hair long, down to my lower back,” Illumi said as he stroked his long, pitch black hair.

“Well it looks amazing.”  
“Yeah, it really suits you,” said one of the students.

Illumi smiled. Right as the last student was sharing their fact, the bell rang. Illumi dismissed his 26 students and wished them a good rest of the day. He sat down at his bare teacher's desk. His overly expensive laptop sitting on top with his teacher’s binder open beside it. He only had 3 classes everyday, considering the school was on the smaller side. He had free time so he picked up a pen and got started on future lesson plans.

The classroom door cracked open, a familiar pink head popped out of it. Illumi tensed up.

“Hey~ guess what?” Illumi didn’t look up, still annoyed about their earlier encounter.  
“Our classrooms are right next to each other so we’ll get to see more of each other!”

“Mhmm that’s great,’ Illumi continued to work.

“Want to grab something from the cafeteria together? I heard they have a new coffee machine this year,” offered Hisoka.

“No thanks, I’ve got stuff to do,” Illumi put in.

“Aw c’mon,” Hisoka insisted, “It’s your first day as a teacher! Don’t you want to get to know your coworkers better? Or better yet, me?”

A hot cup of coffee did sound pretty nice right now. Plus agreeing to this might get Hisoka to leave him alone. “Fine, I’ll go with you. Only this once though,” Illumi finally responded causing Hisoka to flash him a smile.

The two walked down stairs, Hisoka’s heels loudly tapping the floors. He tried to start a conversation, “So, what made you want to work here?”

“Well I attended this boarding school as a high schooler myself, so I’m attached to it. Plus I live nearby so driving here isn’t a problem.”

“You grew up here? I’ve only been teaching here for 3 short years. Living on campus is a lot more enjoyable than you expect. You get to know the students more and traffic won’t stop you from getting to work late,” Hisoka chuckled.

“I don’t get the appeal but suit yourself.”

“I’m guessing you won’t be living here, huh. Seems reasonable. Living here doesn’t allow you much alone time. I only live here during the school year myself,” shrugged Hisoka.

He opened the cafeteria’s wide doors for Illumi and gestured for him to enter. “I don’t have the option to move out myself, my parents will do anything to keep me with them,” explained Illumi.

“You still live with your parents?” Hisoka coughed, “At this age?”

Illumi rolled his eyes, “Look. My parents are overprotective and don’t want to let me go. Even if I tried leaving my mother would lash out, _as she always does_.” Illumi tensed up at the thought of his mother.

Hisoka sensed he had touched a sensitive topic, so he didn’t press it further. He led them to an empty table far away from the students. Hisoka offered to make Illumi a coffee but Illumi denied it. Illumi was really embarrassed of the way he liked his coffee, dark with tons of sugar. It just seemed strange for a cold man to have a sweet tooth like his.

Hisoka made himself a cappuccino, taking in the aroma before taking a sip. “Ow, ow,” he burnt himself as he tried it.

“Don’t be so careless, it’s hot,” Illumi reminded him.

Hisoka hummed. “So who were the two boys you were with this morning?”

“The white-haired on is my younger brother, Killua. The other is Killua’s… friend.”

“Your brother?” Hisoka choked on his drink, “With that white hair of his? Impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible with my crazy excuse of a family. You see-” Illumi stopped short. Was he really about to share personal things with this man he had just met? He didn’t know a thing about him, yet he wanted to go on. He was usually reserved, so why was he wanting to open up now?

Illumi pursed his lips. “I just remembered I had something important to do, so I’ll be leaving now.” Illumi got up and noticed Hisoka’s slight frown.

Hisoka straightened himself, “Alright, you must be busy. I’ll see you some other time.”

Illumi left without saying any more. What had just happened? What was it he was feeling? Whatever it was, he didn’t like it. He was usually too busy studying for his next exam or lost in a book to ever really talk to anyone. Let alone make friends. Whatever, it wasn’t that big of a deal. It’s not like Hisoka would keep bothering him.


End file.
